CardCaptor Sakura
290px|thumbCard Captor Sakura (カードキャプターさくらKādokyaputā Sakura también conocida como Sakura Card Captor o Sakura Cazadora de Cartas en la versión en español o simplemente abreviado como CCS o SCC) es una serie Manga original escrito e ilustrado por el grupo de Mangaka, CLAMP. La historia se centra en Sakura Kinomoto, una niña que obtiene unos extraños poderes mágicos después de liberar accidentalmente un conjunto de cartas de un libro. Tras esto, Sakura se ve obligada a recolectar y cuidar las Cartas Clow para evitar una catástrofe en el mundo. La historia del Manga fue adaptada a una serie de anime producida por Madhouse, que comenzó a ser emitida en Japón desde el 7 de abril de 1998 hasta el 21 de marzo de 2000 por la cadena Televisiva NHK, llegando a su final con un total de 70 episodios. Asimismo, la obra ha sido adaptada a dos películas de animación, numerosos videojuegos y varios libros suplementarios, y también se comercializaron muchos tipos de productos relacionados con la serie. El anime ha alcanzado un gran éxito dentro y fuera de Japón. En el año 2000, Cardcaptor Sakura obtuvo el Anime Grand Prix en la categoría Mejor anime. En un ranking publicado por TV Asahi sobre los cien mejores anime de 2005, la serie alcanzó el puesto sesenta y nueve, mientras que en 2006 alcanzó el puesto cuarenta y cuatro Argumento Sakura Kinomoto es una niña de diez años que libera accidentalmente un conjunto de extrañas cartas de un libro conocidas como las Cartas Clow. Tras esto, Kerberos —el guardián del libro— se despierta, y al enterarse de que la mayoría de las cartas se han esparcido por todas partes explica a Sakura que deberá convertirse en una Cazadora de Cartas e ir en busca de ellas, y así evitar una catástrofe en el mundo. Deberá que enfrentarse a los poderes mágicos de cada una de ellas para así poder capturarlas. Kero se vuelve el guía y mentor de Sakura durante la búsqueda, mientras que su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, le prepara variedades de trajes argumentando que «debe llevar una ropa especial para una ocasión especial» A medida que avanza la serie aparecen nuevos personajes, como su rival, Syaoran Li, un chico originario de China y descendiente del Mago Clow; más tarde, entabla una amistad con Sakura que poco a poco se transforma en «amor». Asimismo, se descubre que Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo de Touya Kinomoto —hermano mayor de Sakura—, es el otro guardián del libro y cuyo verdadero nombre es Yue, el cual se transforma en un ser parecido a un ángel blanco cuando tiene que ayudar a Sakura en su misión. Además de esto, Yue es quien juzgará al próximo amo de las Cartas Clow, y en este caso Sakura se convertiría en la nueva ama y guardiana de ellas. Diferencias entre formatos thumb|Flor SakuraEn la adaptación al anime, el argumento se vuelve más lento en seguir la historia del Manga. Además, algunos de los momentos dramáticos de la serie se hacen más prolongados, como la revelación de la verdadera forma de Kero, la cual no se muestra hasta justo antes de aparecer Yue. En el anime también se aumenta el número de cartas a ser capturadas, añadiéndose 35 más que la versión original del Manga, llegando a una cantidad de 52 cartas en total. En el final de la serie, Sakura crea una carta nueva, la número 53, La Carta sin Nombre, pero que no existe en el Manga. En la segunda película, esta última carta se fusiona con La Nada, para crear así a La Esperanza El papel de Syaoran en la serie es ampliado con la captura de varias cartas adicionales y siendo puesto a prueba por Yue antes que Sakura. También aparece un personaje nuevo, Meilin Li, quien se presenta como prima y novia de Syaoran, siendo su posición como una rival de Sakura en el amor. El final del anime también fue modificado un poco, ya que deja la relación entre Sakura y Syaoran sin resolver, debido a que Sakura no había respondido a la confesión de amor de Syaoran. No obstante, en la segunda película del anime, Sakura intenta confesarse, pero esto sucede en los últimos momentos de la película. Temática El tema principal de Cardcaptor Sakura es el amor y las relaciones humanas. A lo largo de la serie, muchas formas de amor se han mostrado, como «el amor entre hermanos, el amor no correspondido y el verdadero amor». A veces, incluso el grupo CLAMP apartaba un momento la búsqueda de las Cartas Clow en varios capítulos para centrarse en las relaciones sentimentales de Sakura y los que la rodean. Cada una de estas relaciones se presentan con un gesto, en ocasiones con un abrazo, evitando cuidadosamente un juicio alguno sobre la exactitud de las relaciones. Un ejemplo de esto es la relación amorosa entre la estudiante de primaria Rika Sasaki y su profesor, Yoshiyuki Terada, que se presenta de tal forma que se puede ver como una historia dulce e inocente con el «deseo de una formación personal» o como una historia ligeramente inquietante por el amor pedófilo. Otro ejemplo es el de Syaoran Li con Yukito, el cuál se podría hacer una posible analogía al yaoi, pero en realidad sucedía que Yukito era Yue, y el brillo de la Luna de Yue hacía parecer que Syaoran tenía una atracción hacia Yukito, pensándose en que Syaoran era homosexual. Personajes principales A continuación se describirán brevemente a los personajes principales: *Sakura Kinomoto (木之本 さくら, Kinomoto Sakura) es la protagonista de la historia; una niña dulce, ingenua y despistada pero valiente en el momento de capturar las Cartas Clow. Durante la mayor parte de la serie Sakura cree estar enamorada de Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, Touya Kinomoto. No obstante, cuando Syaoran le declara su amor queda confundida emocionalmente, pero después se da cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorada de Syaoran. *Syaoran Li (李 小狼, Li Syaoran) es descendiente de Clow Reed, el mago que creó las Cartas Clow. Toda la familia de Syaoran posee poderes mágicos, y desde pequeño fue entrenado para capturar las cartas por si eran liberadas. Al principio es el rival de Sakura, pero más tarde establece una amistad con ella que poco a poco se transforma en «amor». *Tomoyo Daidouji (大道寺 知世, Daidōji Tomoyo) es la mejor amiga y prima segunda de Sakura, y va en el mismo salon que ella, es rica pero muy sencilla. Su pasatiempo es grabar con cámara de video y fotografiar, especialmente a Sakura. También se dedica a hacer diseños de ropa y probarlos con Sakura, sobre todo cuando va a capturar una carta Clow. *Kero (Kerberos) (ケロ, Kero o ケルベロス, Kerberos) es el guardián solar de las Cartas Clow; en el transcurso de la serie ayuda a Sakura a capturar las cartas y le da consejos referidos a la magia. *Touya Kinomoto (木之本 桃矢, Kinomoto Tōya) es el hermano mayor de Sakura. Él siempre molesta a Sakura, aunque en realidad, la quiere mucho. Touya tiene un don desde pequeño, el cual le permitía ver a seres que han muerto, como a su madre, además de que se da cuenta de que Kero no es sólo un muñeco y puede sentir las presencias de seres que poseen magia. Desde un principio supo que Sakura tenía la misión de capturar las cartas, pero Sakura no lo supo hasta el episodio en que Touya le da sus poderes a Yue. *Yukito Tsukishiro (月城 雪兎, Conejo de la nieve) es el mejor amigo de Touya Kinomoto. Su nombre se escribe como "Conejo de la Nieve" en kanji, de lo cual Kero se burla mucho. Él es la falsa identidad de Yue. Yukito es muy gentil y amistoso, y para poder mantener la energía suficiente para poder existir junto con Yue, come en grandes cantidades. *Yue (月, Yue) es el guardián lunar de las Cartas Clow; tiene apariencia de un ángel blanco, pero normalmente usa la de Yukito Tsukishiro, y solo se transforma cuando tiene que ayudar a Sakura en su misión. Además de esto, Yue es quien juzga al próximo amo de las Cartas Clow. Manga El Manga fue publicado en la revista japonesa de manga shōjo Nakayoshi con 50 capítulos en junio de 1996 hasta octubre del 2000; posteriormente se recopilaron en doce tomos, divididos en dos series. Es la versión original de la serie y de donde se basó el anime. CardCaptors Sakura: Clear Card Hen El arco de CardCaptors Sakura: Clear Card Hen, Anime La serie de anime Cardcaptor Sakura fue creada por el grupo CLAMP bajo la dirección de Morio Asaka y realizada por Madhouse Studios. Con un total de 70 Episodios, divididos en tres temporadas, fue transmitida en la señal de televisión abierta NHK en Japón desde el 7 de abril de 1998 hasta el 21 de marzo de 2000. Posteriormente se transmitió en diversos canales, de Europa, Latinoamérica y Norteamérica. CardCaptors Sakura: Clear Card Hen El arco de CardCaptors Sakura: Clear Card Hen, Películas *Sakura Card Captors la Película: el Viaje a Hong Kong: Debido al éxito que tuvo el anime durante la primera temporada, la compañía productora Kodansha decidió autorizar la creación del primer filme de Cardcaptor Sakura basándose en el argumento original del anime para no afectar la continuación de la serie. La película fue estrenada en 1999 con la trama del viaje que Sakura obtiene en un sorteo con destino a Hong-Kong, y va acompañada por Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya y Kero, después se encuentran con Syaoran y Meilin. Ahora Sakura debe enfrentarse con una hechicera que estaba buscando a Clow Reed y que se le aparecía en los sueños a Sakura. *Sakura Card Captors la Película 2: la Carta Sellada: La segunda película fue estrenada el 15 de julio de 2000 en Japón. Esta película animada fue realizada por Madhouse, dirigida por Morio Asaka y escrita por Nanase Ōkawa. Contiene una sección especial de Kero en el DVD. La película cierra la historia de Cardcaptor Sakura en el anime, dejando despejada y aclarada la relación entre Sakura y Syaoran. En el filme Sakura no tiene claro lo que siente por Syaoran, así que al oír Tomoyo, la amiga de Sakura, que quiere decirle personalmente lo que siente por Syaoran, Tomoyo habla con Meilin, la prima y ex de Syaoran, para que lo traiga a Japón y poder decirle finalmente lo que siente por él. Una mañana, Syaoran y Sakura se encuentran porque sienten la presencia de una Carta Clow debajo de la casa de Eriol Hiragizawa, antiguo compañero de la escuela y reencarnación de Clow Reed. Allí se encuentra, efectivamente, una Carta Clow, la cual estaba atrapada para que no pueda hacer desaparecer todo; pero al derrumbar la casa, la carta ha sido liberada y solo se puede atrapar y convertir en carta si Sakura renuncia a su sentimiento de amor más valioso que tiene en ese momento. Sakura tiene una gran pelea consigo misma porque quiere capturar la carta, pero no quiere perder su sentimiento de amor. Finalmente, Sakura le declara sus sentimientos a Syaoran al terminar la batalla y él le corresponde con el mismo sentimiento. Banda Sonora Cardcaptor Sakura contó con tres openings y tres endings, un par para cada temporada. La primera temporada contó con Catch you, Catch me de opening, interpretada por Gumi, y con Groovy! de ending, interpretado por Kōmi Hirose, que además fueron las únicas canciones que se doblaron al español, por el grupo Charm. En la segunda temporada el opening fue Tobira wo Akete, interpretada por ANZA, y el ending fue Honey, interpretado por Chihiro. Platina (nombre original: «Purachina») para el opening de la tercera temporada y Fruits Candy de ending, interpretado por Megumi Kojima, a excepción del último capítulo, que cerró también con la canción Platina, que fue interpretada por Maaya Sakamoto. Banda Sonora de Películas Tooi Kono Machi De para la primera película, Arigatō durante la segunda película, Ashita he no Melody, interpretado por Chaka, para el ending de la segunda película y Okashi no uta, interpretado por Hizakawa Aya y Tōma Yumi, siendo el cortometraje de la Sección de Kero en la segunda película. Videojuegos De este anime se han realizado muchas adaptaciones de videojuegos desarrolladas para Game Boy, PlayStation, Wonderswan, Dreamcast, Game Boy Advance y PlayStation 2. Todos han sido publicados solo en Japón. Estos juegos fueron realizados por varias empresas como Sega, Arika, MTO, Bandai, TDK y NHK, y como un dōjin suave: la lucha contra el juego llamado Hunter Sakura Card 2 (este juego no tuvo primera parte). El dojin círculo que creó el dōjin suave fue llamado DK Soft. Los juegos son: *''Sakura fight 2'' (no existe primera parte).. *''Sakura Kurara'' *''Sakura Cardcaptor: Sakura-chan to Asobo'' (PlayStation 2).. *''Sakura Cardcaptor: the Minigame'' (GBA). *''Sakura Cardcaptor'' (GBA). *''Sakura Cardcaptor: Card Friends'' (GBA). *''Cardcaptor Sakura - Sakura to Fushigi na Clow Card'' (para REW). *''Sakura Cardcaptor Sakura cursa la maratón'' (GBA). *''Sakura Cardcaptor Sakura Kiss'' (de vestir). *''Sakura Cardcaptor Adventure & Labyrint'' (Nintendo). *''Sakura Cardcaptor: Tetris con Sakura''. *''Magical Battle Arena.'' Category:Cardcaptor Sakura